Unbreakable
by Dajira
Summary: From Episode 26 of Digimon Savers. Thanks to their Digimon, Yoshino and Touma have regained their memories. However, Kurata's not about let the former DATS members join up again to interfere with his plans.


**Disclaimer: Digimon Savers belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and Bandai.  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Just wanted to try something different by a writing a story from one of my favorite Digimon seasons. If I made an error, please let me know. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Unbreakable**

**By: Dajira**

* * *

><p>"We fought together..." Touma repeated again, this time with growing certainty in his voice. Then his eyes widened as forgotten memories abruptly burst through the final barrier of pain, running a gamut in his mind. "Yes, we fought together!"<p>

"Master?" Gaomon asked, gaping up at his partner in wonder and hope.

Touma looks down at Gaomon, his fists balling up. "That's right...Gaomon. You and I fought together as proud members of DATS, along with the others...Masaru, Yoshino, Agumon, and Raramon...We were all a team!"

"Master, you remembered!" Gaomon exclaimed uncharacteristically in open joy.

Touma smiled down at his partner and gave him a nod of assurance.

* * *

><p>"That's right, we lived together..." Yoshino said as she slowly turned back to Raramon. She beamed. "You were always picking on me about what a bad housekeeper I am...Raramon."<p>

"Oh, Yoshino!" Raramon squealed elatedly, tears of joy streaming down her face. The plant Digimon quickly crossed the space between them, who immediately caught her in a big hug.

* * *

><p>Unbeknown to the four, from high vantage points, a pair of Gizmon: AT witnessed the reunions. And through both the Gizmon, a frowning Kurata saw it all from his seat in front of a bank of computers screens, looking befuddled, surprised, and faintly amazed all rolled up into one.<p>

"Hm. These kids are more formidable than I gave them credit for," he was forced to admit, pushing his glasses up on his face yet again. "Overcoming the effects of having their memories erased...A very impressive feat indeed." Kurata glanced at another screen, which was showing Agumon and Masaru standing in the place where they first met, with the former trying desperately to make the other remember him, but he seemed to be having no success at all. Kurata let a smile of victory slide across his face. "Well, well, it seems not all of them have recovered their memories just yet. Daimon Masaru's friends would have been better off staying ignorant like him and not remember their past with DATS." Smiling unpleasantly, Kurata reached forward to press a button on the console and spoke into it. "Gizmon, eliminate them!"

The screens Kurata had been observing Touma and Yoshino and their partners through his Gizmon suddenly turned black, as both the Gizmon shifted from 'Reconnaissance Mode' to 'Action Mode'. Believing he already knew the outcome of what would happen when his Gizmon confronted his enemies, Kurata opted to not bother watching and decided to keep a close eye on the scene transpiring between Daimon Suguru's son and his Digimon partner instead, just in case he needed to send a Gizmon after them as well.

He had nothing to worry about at all. The young team's Digimon combined had all been powerless against just one of his Gizmon: AT during the battle at the late Mercurimon's palace. If they couldn't put a single dent into his creation together, what could they do on their own?

All their fates had been sealed the moment they decided to oppose him.

* * *

><p>"Master, here." Gaomon held out a gloved hand to the young genius, holding a very familiar blue and white device.<p>

"My Digivice," Touma said with a look of surprise. He reached down to pick it up. "Thank you."

"Agumon and Raramon have went to help their partners reclaim their memories as well. We should go join them."

Touma nodded. "Right. There's no time to waste. Let's go, Gaomon!"

Gaomon responded to that old command with a eager, "Yes, Master!"

Moments later, Touma and Gaomon came running out the front door of the mansion. Before they could get far, a energy beam came flying from out of nowhere. It was their quick reflexes that allowed the pair to jump out of the way in time, the blast striking the ground instead.

"What was that?" Touma asked, staring down at the small porthole that was left behind in the driveway.

Looking up, Gaomon's expression turned to dismay. "Master, above us!"

Touma looked up.

A Gizmon: AT was hovering over them.

Elsewhere, right after Raramon had given Yoshino her Digivice back, the other Gizmon had dropped down in front of them.

"It's a Gizmon!" Raramon squeaked, as she and Yoshino were staring wide-eyed at the artificial Digimon. "Kurata must know you have your memories back, Yoshino."

At the mention of that unforgivable man's name, anger hardened Yoshino's face.

Gazing into the Gizmon's single eye, all Touma could see in his mind was Kurata's smug face staring back at him. It made the normally calm and collected teenager's blood boil.

With their memories fully restored, Yoshino and Touma recalled all-too well the terrible revelation they all got during their last trip to the Digital World. Kurata was the reason why most of the Digimon over there and also Ikuto- before he learned the truth- had such extreme hatred for humans. It was Kurata and his Gizmon who had cruelly killed numerous Digimon in a genocidal attack years ago, with one of the victims being the closest thing Ikuto had been able to call a mother while growing up in the Digital World. Even worse, Kurata had attempted to use them and everyone else at DATS to help him take out Mercurimon, the one Digimon he saw as his biggest threat to his plan to destroy all the Digimon. Unfortunately, it was a goal he had successfully accomplished when he had one of his Gizmon assassinate the Olympus Twelve member, leaving behind no Digi-Egg so that he could never be reborn someday. And to top all that off, the cunning madman had even managed to turn the Ministry of Confidentiality against them, which resulted in DATS being disbanded and their memories being erased while their Captain, Miki, Megumi and their Digimon were locked up.

After being put through all of that and miraculously regaining their memories, the two refused to let Kurata do as he pleased any longer. So did their Digimon.

"One Gizmon won't be enough to stop us this time," Touma said resolutely, his hand tightening around his Digivice. "Not this time!"

"If we can overcome the Memory Erasure, there's nothing we can't do!" Yoshino was saying, raising her own Digivice.

"No matter what underhanded tactics Kurata uses against us, it will never work!" Touma continued. "Because..."

"Because..." Yoshino said.

Then the two declared simultaneously, "Our bond is unbreakable!"

Surrounded by auras of blue and pink, Touma and Yoshino raised their Digivices, the word 'PERFECT EVOLUTION' displayed on the screens.

"Digisoul! Full Charge!" they shouted, firing their Digisouls at their own partner.

"Gaomon, evolve...MachGaogamon!"

"Raramon, evolve...Lilamon!"

In different locations, the two Gizmon: AT abruptly found themselves standing before a formidable Perfect Level Digimon and their determined human partner.

"Go, MachGaogamon!" Touma commanded.

"Go, Lilamon!" Yoshino yelled.

They charged. The Gizmon immediately responded by launching their deletion beams. MachGaogamon and Lilamon dodged them and counterattacked.

"Howling Cannon!"

"Marvel Shot!"

The attacks hit their targets point-blank at the same time. The four watched their own opponent regress into a Digi-Egg, all smiling in triumph as they enjoyed their victories against Kurata's beloved masterpieces.

* * *

><p>Shortly after the battles had ended, MachGaogamon was flying through the air at top speed, and Touma followed after him down below on the road in his limousine. In the interim, Yoshino was racing downtown on foot, keeping sight of Lilamon as she flew on ahead of her; neither of them paid any attention to the startled cries the sight of the Fairy Digimon evoked from them as she soared over them.<p>

Although the two humans and their Digimon were taking different paths, each of them had the same hope that when they reached the end, they would all find each other again.

Including a certain street fighter and his fried egg-loving partner.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
